


Can you Hear me?

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FTWD, Falling In Love, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Love, Lust, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pure Smut, Relationship Doubt, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tenderness, Want, emotional tension, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is coming undone just beyond the safety of the walls.</p><p>I'm terrible at Summaries so, here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So After I finished A Light in The Darkness. I had a idea and ended up writing this. And well Smut happened! Like the other fic this is strictly a One shot unless everyone wants More. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

This was wrong.

Deep inside herself, she knew it was. She knew exactly how wrong this was, by how good she felt just thinking about it. For it to feel this good, then it meant this was wrong.

It hadn't been her intention, but it wasn't as if she'd asked to be laying there awake. With little else to think about than the sounds she heard through the thin wall separating her and her Older brother Nick. From her mother, and her fiancé Travis in the next room. Alicia sat up on the small cot beside her brothers,

Her bare feet silently slipped onto the floor, as she felt the chill against her exposed flesh as she pulled her cot away from Nicks.

With a sigh, she laid back down, her eyes staring at the ceiling, as she heard her Mother, and Him talking, laughing, the sounds she knew was them kissing. She was used to it, seeing them kiss here and there throughout the day as she went about her own day. But, something about it, sounded, different this time. It sounded, more passionate than those quick kisses.

Alicia laid there, as she heard the sounds, soft sounds, and then, the sound of something pressed against the wall with force. Her mothers gasp, that turned into a giggle of pleasure. She could hear the heavy breathing, the sounds escaping from her mothers mouth. Short pants, and quick Ah's of surprise. She knew listening to them was, wrong. To say the least, but, the world was changing all around them.

There were bigger issues right outside. Bigger issues than her listening to them fuck. Alicia was silent, as she listened to her mother. Her soft Mmms, and moans escaping from her mouth.

Alicia was about to turn over, to go to sleep and forget her little, entertainment for the night. When she heard it.

"You've been wanting this all day, haven't you?"

It was Travis's voice this time.

Her mother moaned loudly, loud enough Alicia was surprised her Brother was sleeping through it.

"Yes, Yes, I've been thinking about it all day,"

Her mother sounded panted, like she was lost in pleasure.

"Hmm, What should we do about that?"

Her mother didn't responded, she just gasped. 

"Oh god!"

Her mothers words broke the silence once more. As Alicia moved around on her cot. 

"Is this,"

His words paused for a moment, as Alicia strained to hear better. 

"Is this what my dirty girl has been wanting all day?"

Her mother moaned softly, as Alicia got up once more, pulling her cot closer to the wall. Until she was right beside it. Right on the other side of the thin layer, keeping her from what she was hearing.

"Yes, please...."

Her voice was so soft, barely even able to be heard.

"Please what?"

Alicia could feel how soaked she was. Her warmed juices staining her panties, and her inner thighs. Oh god, this was wrong, but, no one would ever know. It was her little secret.

"Please, fuck me, Please, I need you, I need you inside me,"

Her mother's words were practically pleading him to fuck her. To fill her, with every inch of his rock hard cock. 

"Show me where, show me where my Dirty girl need wants my cock,"

Alicia jumped softly, hearing such dirty words from Travis's mouth. Her hand, slowly moved down her body, as she moved onto her knees on the cot. Her body pressed against the wall. As her hands undid her pajama bottoms, untying them, as her hand shoved down inside. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, to suppress the gasp of pleasure and surprise as her fingers touched her soaked bare flesh below. Her fingers ran over her silken lips, feeling her juices staining her fingers, as she teased herself.

Her hips jutting forward against her hand demanding more, as her fingers teased her clit. Feeling her slick depths, as she ran her fingers between her lips. Her pussy was soaked, her juices staining her hand, and her panties.

Her mother gasped from the other side of the wall, as she heard a low, deep, chuckle as her mother said something she could barely make out.

"H-Here, I want your cock here,"

Her mother's voice was barely above a whimper as she spoke.

There was so answer, just a loud thud against the wall, as she heard a loud, moan from her mother. The thuds becoming rhythmic, against the wall. He was fucking her! He was fucking her right now. Right on the other side of the wall. Alicia moved her hand, as her finger dipped inside herself, her own moan loud enough for her to hear, but low enough she knew they wouldn't hear her.

Her moans hidden against her mothers, as she became louder, and louder.

"T-Travis!"

Her Mother's voice was sudden, a sudden loud whimper of pleasure as she nearly screamed his name. 

"Cum for me, Cum for me,"

His words were a growl of lust, groaned out in animalistic need to feel her Mothers cum running down his cock. Alicia dipped a second finger inside her soaked depths, as she felt her pussy clenching around her fingers. She was so, so fucking close!

"Come on,"

Alicia silently panted, her words, as she heard the loud, scream that erupted from her mothers mouth, as she forced her fingers down to the knuckles inside herself, riding them, as if she was riding a cock. Alicia silently gasped, panted, and moaned as she rode her fingers, hearing the rhythmic thud, thud, thud, against the wall as she heard the deep, loud, groan of pleasure from Travis.

Her own orgasm ripping through her body, as she shuddered, and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Shit.... Oh shit,"

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, as she felt her heart thundering inside her chest. Her pussy clenching, and unclenching around her fingers, as she heard them once more.

"Taste yourself, I want to watch you taste yourself,"

Alicia without hesitation pulled her fingers from within her, as she placed her fingers in her mouth. Tasting her sweet juices and cum as she licked her fingers clean. Not seeming to waste one single drop.

Alicia was silent as she heard her brother stir for a moment, as she lay silent as if she was asleep. Before he started snoring once more. What the fuck had just happened, she didn't know but, she knew one thing. Other than the fact, even now breathless, wet, and laying in the aftermath of sweet release. 

 

It had felt really, really good.


	2. Thank's for Being there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Morning Alicia and Travis havea talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm adding a second Chapter. If you guy's want more you know what to do! :)

It hadn't taken long for Alicia to fall asleep. Since this all began, it was the first time she had felt relaxed enough to sleep deep and peaceful. She slept undisturbed until finally her eyes opened. Her head turned, as she Saw Nick was gone and off his cot.

She didn't move off her cot, she simply lay there. Stretching her body, as she sighed softly.

"Alicia?"

Her eyes snapped suddenly so hard they hurt for a moment, as she looked at the small doorway, Finding Travis standing there. She felt the warmth staining her cheeks, as she sat up. Oh god she felt so embarrassed, it wasn't as if he knew, but, she felt like it was tattooed across her forehead. Her eyes slowly lifted to his face, as her eyes met his own directly.

"Alicia are you Okay?"

She nodded quickly. 

"I'm fine, Just, I have a lot on my mind is all Travis,"

Travis crossed the room, as he sat down beside her on the small tight cot. It was barely big enough for her, them two of them together like this, she was shoved side to side, right against him. She felt his arm go around her, as he pulled her close to him. His hold was gentle, tender, so warm. She snuggled against him, enjoying his warmth against her.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

His voice broke the silence between them. 

"I-It's....."

Her voice fell away from her, what the hell was she supposed to say? The truth? She couldn't do that. She had to say something , but what. What could she say to him, she could barely even think straight feeling his arm around her. His hard body right there beside her own, feeling the warmth of his body, that body, she had heard fucking her Mother just last night.

"Alicia, whatever it is you can tell me, it'll be just between us. I promise,"

She sighed softly, as she rested her head against his chest. She wanted to tell the truth, he deserved her telling him the truth, but, could she actually bring herself to tell him the truth was something she didn't know. She didn't trust herself telling him the truth. What if she said something even more fucked up than what had actually happened.

She took in a deep breath as she hugged around him tighter. Her eyes lifting as she looked up at him. Her eyes peeking up at the man, she knew her mother loved, the man that would be her stepfather if they got married when everything was fixed. She couldn't could she? Alicia said nothing for a moment, just looked at him.

"Just between us, right?"

Travis nodded, as he smiled softly. 

"Just between us Alicia. I know what it's like to be your age, I was your age once. Now tell me, what's on your Mind,"

Alicia took a deep breath, as she looked at him, her teeth biting her bottom lip. Oh god she couldn't do this could she? Shit! Why did this have to be so fucking hard. Why couldn't he just have asked her if she was hungry or what she wanted for breakfast. Her lips parted, but nothing seemed to come out. She couldn't tell him, even if she wanted to tell him. She wanted to be honest, to tell him what was wrong and, what she'd thought about the whole time.

That he was fucking her and not her Mother. That it was her shoved tight against the wall, feeling his hands grasping her breasts, her fingers pushed deep inside her. Her legs gripped around his waist, as he slammed into her over, and over again. His lips pressed to her own, as his tongue massaged against her own. 

"Alicia?"

Her attention pulled away from her little fantasy world, as she heard his voice. 

"It's nothing really, just everything that's been happening. Those-Those thing's, and,"

Her words paused for a moment as her head dropped down, her eyes meeting the floor, as she looked away from him. She was lying to him, but, those were actual thoughts she had been having since this whole thing had started. What was going to be the outcome? Would help actually come for them or, were they just stuck here. Was it everywhere or, was it just happening here, maybe they could leave the state and head somewhere else far away from everything. 

She felt the warmth of his hand under her chin, as he lifted her head, her eyes once more meeting his own. 

"We're going to make it. I know we are, we'll ride this out. Even if it isn't here, if we have to move further out, we'll all make it. I know we will, we have to make it,"

Her arms wrapped tightly around him, as she hugged him. His words easing her fears, but not her guilt. 

"Do you think it's happening everywhere or just here?"

Her voice was so quiet, barely above a whisper.

His hand moved as he gently stroked her hair. His lips pressing to the top of her head.

"I don't know. It might just be us or, it might be everywhere. There's no telling with something like this. It could be a small quarantine zone type of infection or, it could be state wide. We'll just have to wait and see what happens,"

Alicia said nothing for a moment, as she nodded in understanding. Only time would tell what was going to happen with this. If it would be like the Movies and slowly take over everywhere or, if it was a slower spread where there was time to possibly stop it from spreading where thing's could rebuild. Where life could get back to normal and, everything that had happened, would just be a faded memory in time. But she knew, somehow, this was only the beginning. It wasn't just going to stop and everything would rebuild and she'd be back at school tomorrow.

No, it was something that was going to take the time and run out on its own. Alicia sighed softly, as she gently pulled back from Travis. Her eyes looking at him, as she felt that sting of guilt once more but something else. At the same time.

"Feeling better now?"

She nodded softly.

"Yeah, I am, Thanks for, you know, being there,"

His hand patted her leg gently as he pushed up from the small cot.

"Anytime Alicia, it's what a family does. We stick together through everything. We love each other and, we help each other,"

Alicia stood up, as she looked at her tank top and pajama bottoms.

"I should probably get changed now,"

He nodded softly laughing.

"Yeah, I think that'd be best, I'll be waiting with your Mom,"

Alicia went to speak, but held back, as she watched him leave and close the door behind him. Her hands ran through her hair, as she stood there. Oh god, was, was she honestly crushing on him? Did she really want those thing's she'd thought about? She had to take it easy, she had to just let her fantasies be exactly that. Fantasies and nothing more. She couldn't make them reality.

Even, if she really wanted to make them happen.


	3. I'm Coming with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Travis head into the heart of things to find his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a third chapter. I plan on continuing it! There will be more as the story progresses. :)

Alicia sighed softly, shaking her head.

_Get a hold of yourself. He's Moms fiancé._

Her hands grasped the bottom of her tank top, as she pulled it over her head stuffing it into her bag. Her pajama bottoms soon following behind as she changed. She didn't go for anything too sexy, or flashy, this wasn't exactly the time to be concerned with fashion. A simple Black t shirt, and shorts were good enough..

Her long hair tied into a ponytail, her hand ran through her ponytail, softly, picturing Travis hand twisting her ponytail around his hand, forcing her head back as he fucked her from behind.

His cock working deeper, and deeper inside her pussy. Making her take his every single inch inside her. Her hand moved down her stomach, and touched the top of her denim shorts, as she stopped herself. No! She had to stop thinking about him like that. It wasn't right, and the end of the world wasn't the time to be thinking about sex.

Alicia sighed softly, as she walked out of the small room, to where her Mother, Nick, and Travis were. Somehow, her eyes seemed to go right to Travis as she looked away. She could feel the heat in her face, the blush tinting her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head at her Brother's question.

"You're being weird, what's up with you?"

Alicia scoffed as her eyes rolled.

"I'm being weird? Me?"

Nick nodded.

"Yeah, you are, You're the early riser and you slept in and now, you're being weird again,"

Her eyes glared at her Brother, as she opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by her Mother.

"Hey, you two, nows not the time for this. I don't want to hear another word out of either of you,"

Nick and Alicia glared at each other one final time before the siblings went their separate ways. Even now, in the middle of this, somehow, some things hadn't changed for her. Her brother was still the same even after what had happened, he saved Their Mother, and for that, Alicia was grateful to him.

She didn't understand what was happening. How was this even possible, this wasn't a Horror movie for gods sake! There had to be somewhere they could go, somewhere they could get away and wait this out. Somewhere safe. Maybe, maybe there was somewhere like that not far from where they were right now. Maybe, they still had some chance. 

The sound of gunshots in the distance made her jump. Even after hearing them for a few days now, she still couldn't believe this, was life now. Fighting to survive daily. It wasn't that bad yet, it was far from the entire city being overrun, and Hordes of Walkers downing the doors and windows. But, it wasn't exactly like before either. Her Mother grabbed a few things, as she and Travis kissed goodbye.

"We'll meet back here, Love you,"

"Love you too,"

Her Mother Grabbed Nick's Jacket sleeve as she pulled him out the door with her. They'd be back before long, no doubt with something they all needed if they were going to leave the city behind them. Though she doubted that anywhere had enough medication or anything to keep them going for long. Just enough to get them as far as they could go. Hopefully, somewhere safe. 

Her eyes drifted toward Travis, as she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes falling away as she turned and busied herself, they needed the few supplies that were typical with any disaster. Though it was a natural disaster, it still somewhat fell under that category. They needed food, Clothes, Medication, and water. Everything else, was basically something that they'd either find, or pick up along the way.

Just beyond her Home, the city was falling. Everything they had all known, friends, family, everything was falling away before she could even grasp her fingers around it. She couldn't stop thinking about Matt. He never stood her up, ever. What if, No, he was alright. He'd make it out of this. Even if they never saw each other again, if they ended up in separate cities or states, she knew, he'd make it out of this mess. Just like she would. 

Alicia turned as she looked at Travis, worry, and concern etched on his face. She wanted to say something but, what could she say? Everything will be alright was a total fucking lie. And she wouldn't lie to him. 

"Travis? Are you Okay?"

Alicia moved closer to him, as her hand gently touched his arm. Her eyes looking up at him, as her teeth bit her bottom lip softly.

"Travis, what's wrong?"

He said nothing for a moment, as his hand moved covering her own. She could feel her heart hammering inside her breast, feeling his hand on top of her own. His warmth touching her flesh. His hands were so strong, so rough, everything she imagined they'd be in her fantasy last night. 

"My Son. I have to find my son before the city falls. I can't leave him out there,"

Alicia squeezed his arm tighter. She didn't know much about him and Liza, or his son Chris but, she knew they thought horrible things about Her Brother. 

"Travis, it's not safe out there. You can't-"

"He's My son!"

His voice raised a bit.

"I have to find him, I have to get him somewhere safe, even if, even if,"

His words fell away as Alicia nodded in understanding. She knew he was a father, that he loved his son. But she couldn't just let him go. What if he didn't come back? What if something happened?

"I'm coming with you,"

"No, absolutely not. I can't let you-"

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm coming with you. Two is better than one,"

Silence settled between them for a moment. 

"Alicia, I can't ask you to come with me, if something goes wrong. If,"

"I'm coming, Like you said, if something goes wrong. Two is better than one. I can help,"

She couldn't just let him go alone. If something happened, she knew her mother would be devastated. She couldn't just pretend this wasn't happening. Besides, it beat just sitting around waiting for everyone or for something to go wrong here. Everywhere was unsafe and honestly, she knew she'd be safer going with Travis than being alone. 

She heard the sigh, before he nodded slowly. 

"Okay, but you don't leave the truck. If something goes wrong, you drive back here, and wait for your Mother and Nick Okay?"

Alicia nodded.

"Promise me Alicia,"

"I promise,"

Travis grabbed the keys, as they hurried out the door and into the Truck. The engine fired to life, as the truck took off for downtown. Her eyes looked in the mirror, as she watched the neighborhood getting further, and further in the distance. It was dead silent between them as Travis drove them into the city. She couldn't bring herself to look at the sights they passed. Blood staining the streets, cars wrecked and glass littering the street, bodies of people she'd seen coming and going here and there. 

She turned sideways in the seat, her back to the window, as she tried to focus on anything but the truth. The world was going to hell all around them.


	4. City of Devils.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis and Alicia finally reach the heart of the city, but, what they find, is far from what they thought would be waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone's enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it! :)

The further they drove into the city, the more carnage they seemed to pass. Blood trails leading off into Homes, broken windows, and corpses littering sidewalks here and there. This wasn't the city Alicia knew. The place she'd called home for most of her life. This wasn't how she remembered it at all. Just barely even a week ago everything was like it always was.

People were out shopping, having lunch with friends, driving to and from work. Life had been happening, but now, all there was, was death everywhere she looked. Alicia watched Travis as he drove. Her teeth bit her bottom lips softly, as she sat sideways looking at him. She didn't say anything. She could only imagine what he was feeling. Both his families were in this mess.

His Son and his ex, and Her, her Mother, and Nick. 

She could feel the tension. See it on his face, she wished there had been something she could have said to reassure him that he'd find his son. That everything would eventually go back to the way it was but, how could she sound convincing and make him feel better when she didn't even believe in it herself.

"Travis,"

He said nothing, just kept driving as if he hadn't heard her. His eyes locked intensely on the road ahead of them. 

"Travis?"

Her voice was a little louder this time, as finally he broke his glance from the windshield and looked at her.

"It's gonna be Okay, I know it is. We'll find him,"

She tried to sound confident in her words. To keep the unsure tone out of her voice as she spoke to him. But honestly, Alicia didn't know if they'd find his son. Everyone was scattering and running for where they thought safety was. Another state, five states away, outside the city, everyone was running and hoping to find somewhere to settle in until this all ended. 

"I know we will Alicia but, I'm not just worried about Chris,"

His eyes looked at her for a moment as they broke away, returning to the road ahead. Alicia felt a blush tinting her cheeks. Now was _Really_ Not the time to be blushing and crushing. But she couldn't help it, even if the world was changing all around them. Alicia nodded softly, as she watched as the Houses started becoming less and less, and finally they were near downtown. It looked worse than she thought.

Outside the city where her family lived except for some wreckage and a little blood here and there, it didn't look as bad as the movies always made people think this type of thing looked. But downtown, it looked just like something right out of a movie she'd seen. Skyscrapers with missing windows, blood stains running down the sides of buildings, bodies, cars burning, and flipped onto their sides. Storefronts smashed, it looked horrible. So unlike the city she remembered before all this began.

It hadn't even been that long and this, was how fast everything was changing. A single sigh was all that she could manage. Alicia opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the truck screeched to a halt. Her brows furrowed as she looked at Travis and then toward the windshield. There were barricades, she felt the truck backing up as she they swung off the main street and onto smaller side streets. 

"I can't believe how fast everything's changing," 

Travis nodded softly as she spoke.

"That's what happens, these types of things always go fast,"

Alicia ran her hand through her ponytail once more, as they drove along. In the distance, they heard gunfire, screams, the sounds that told them not to go that way. 

"Travis,"

"Hmm,"

She wanted to tell him, to tell him exactly word for word about what had happened last night when she heard him, and her Mother. To tell him the truth, but she didn't. She just sat there blankly staring between him and the windshield.

"You think Mom and Nick are Okay?"

He nodded.

"Your Mothers a strong woman and Nick, he saved us. I know they'll be Okay, Alicia,"

She nodded. Happy with his answer. Her Mom was a strong woman. Someone she admired. 

The rest of the drive they drove in silence. Listening to the sound of the truck, of gunfire filling the air in the city. Travis stopped the truck suddenly, As he got out. 

"Stay here, if anything goes wrong, you drive away, don't wait for me,"

"Bullshit! I'm coming with you,"

Travis closed the door of the truck as he looked at her.

"Stay here, we're gonna need the truck to leave,"

Alicia sighed heavily, but she nodded in understanding she'd wait here. Alicia watched as Travis went to look for his son, as she stayed still in the truck. Her fingers running through her ponytail, as she sat there. While she didn't exactly agree with this plan, she understood if they had to leave and leave quickly, it required a vehicle. She could drive fairly well, but, it wasn't like she'd be getting a brand new car for her next Birthday present now.

The streets were so quiet, further over she could still hear gunfire here and there, car alarms going off. From what she didn't want to think about it. But here, it looked so dead, as if no one had ever been here before today. It was creepy almost. She jumped as she heard the trucks door open and Travis climbed in. A sigh filling his mouth, as his hand ran through his hair.

"What's wrong?"

She moved a bit closer to him.

"They weren't there, there's very few place's Liza would have went to with him,"

She could see just by the look on his face, he was expecting the worse. Alicia crawled over across the seat, as her hand gently touched his knee. 

"They're fine Travis, maybe they just left or something. Was there blood?"

He shook his head.

"Maybe they went looking for you, maybe they'll be waiting when we go back and Mom and Nick come back. We can all leave together that way,"

Honestly, she didn't believe her own words. She just wanted to make Travis feel better about everything. Her hand still rested on his knee, as she thought about what she'd heard. 

She felt his hand covering her own, as his fingers curled taking her hand into his own. Their eyes meeting one another, as her fingers gripped around his hand tightly in a reassuring grasp. 

"We'll find him Travis, I know we will,"

She spoke softy, yet firm, believing her words as she said them out loud. She knew they would find his son but, if he was okay was another thing. She wanted to believe they'd find him safe, and sound but, in this world, she didn't know she sure. His hand held her own tightly, for a moment longer before he let go. The truck firing to life once more, as they drove away from the apartment building, and back toward downtown. 

What they saw when they reach the heart of downtown was horrific. People were rioting in the streets breaking storefront windows, and hurting people in the street. A glass bottle smashed off the passenger window as Alicia jumped diving and gripping to Travis. They were trapped, boxed in from the thick of traffic, She felt his hand grasp her own tightly, firmly, as she heard the door fling open. She didn't even feel herself running, she just saw the blur as she ran holding onto Travis hand.

"Stay with me!"

His voice was raised yelling above the sound of gunfire, people hollering and jeering as they rioted in the street. Travis stopped for a moment as he looked around, seeing the storefront as a man was trying to secure it and close it down. His wife, standing in the background, as Travis and Alicia ran up to him. Her hand grasped his own, as the man and Travis exchanged a few words.

"Please, we just need somewhere to ride this out,"

His wife spoke to him, but Alicia could barely hear her over everything happening in the street. The man stepped aside suddenly, as Travis yanked Alicia in behind him. They were safe for the moment.


	5. Plunged into Darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Travis are trapped in the city. 
> 
> The city's power is falling, and in the darkness, they find hope in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking a different direction from the canon storyline. Instead of Liza and Chris being there with Travis and Alicia with Madison. She's with Travis.
> 
> I really hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, the next chapter will be a bit longer.
> 
> :)

Alicia felt the tears welling in her eyes as she heard men kicking and pounding at the shutters of the barbershop. The gunfire thundering through the air right outside. People were screaming, and screaming, her hands covered her ears, as she tried to drown it out. 

She felt arms pulling her and the warmth of a body against her as her arms flung around Travis. Her head resting on his chest, as she gripped tightly to him. How long could they stay here? How long would those shutters really hold out?

Her mother was out there, Her Brother, Travis's family was still out there somewhere in all that. Alicia felt the tears pouring, she knew she'd given her mother a hard time. All she could ever focus on was leaving and going away to college, but now, Alicia couldn't stop thinking about if something happened. What if she never saw them again?

Her sobs were soft, but enough they could be heard. She felt Travis's hand running through her hair softly, his lips pressing to the top of her head.

"It's Okay, we're safe now,"

She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Is there a back way out of here?"

The man said nothing for a moment, as his wife spoke to him once more.

Alicia gripped tightly to Travis as she tried to stop her sobs, but she just couldn't. She needed to cry. Ever since everything had started, the radio reports, the broadcasts, she'd been holding herself from letting her tears flow. But now, she couldn't even stop them for a second.

She felt Travis pull away from her, as she tried to wipe her eyes quickly.

"Is there roof access? Somewhere we can see what's going on?"

His tone sounded agitated. Something she'd never heard in his voice before.

The man finally spoke, breaking the silence between them all.

"Slow down, stay in the front of the shop,"

Alicia was a bit confused as to why, the shutters were right there! If the riot broke through, they were right there on the other side.

"There's a riot happening in the street! People are trying to break through, people are being shot right out there on the street!"

She heard that same agitation, that slightly raised, but protective tone lacing Travis's words.

"Stay in the front of the shop, "

Alicia stood there silently, as she watched Travis stride into the back, as she quickly ran behind him with the man and his wife behind her.

"Go back to the front!"

The man's voice sounded firmer then before this time.

"It's not safe out there, You know, You-You've seen what's happening out there. In the streets, people are dying, everything is falling apart. If those fucking shutter's come down,"

Alicia said nothing as Travis and the man's conversation seemed to get heated. Nearly near arguing, as her eyes looked around. Maybe, maybe they could just leave here. Or take their chances out in the front of the shop.

The tension was there, she could feel it, she caught movement out of the side of her eye when she saw a younger woman. 

"Ofelia, go back to your room,"

The young woman spoke to her father, and somehow, thing's felt less tense. 

The power flickered off as Alicia felt her heart thundering in her chest.

 

_A few Hour's Later:_

 

Alicia said nothing, as she watched Travis moving toward the curtain that separated the family home, from their shop. 

"Thank you," 

The man said nothing for a moment, he didn't even look at Travis. Alicia couldn't see too well but, she could see his wife Griselda praying by candles in a corner, before a small but obviously well established shrine.

"Thank my wife,"

Daniel didn't look at Travis, just spoke his few short words. 

She heard him moving, as he sat down beside her. The tension had died away, as Alicia sat on the floor of the front of the shop. Her back pressed against the shutter, as her hand reach out beside herself taking Travis's hand within her own. Her fingers curled gripping his hand tightly. Her hand shoved into the pocket of her shorts, as she took out her phone. Using the soft glow to see, her eyes looked beside her, at Travis.

He looked so tense, she could only imagine what was going through his head. Her hand gripped his own, as they heard the gunfire, and the sound of glass shattering. The riot was becoming worse, but, they were safe. 

"Travis,"

The power flickered on, and then died away once more. Beyond the Barbershop, whole blocks were losing power and going dark. The city was falling into darkness.

Her soft features were illuminated by her phones light, as she noticed the message. Alicia pushed the button to call her voicemail as she heard her mother's voice.

“Baby call me back, call me back right away”.

She jumped hearing her mother's voice on the message. She felt Travis's fingers grip into her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's Mom, she left me a message, the phones are still,"

She sounded in disbelief for a moment.

She felt his hand let go of her own, as his hand shoved into his jeans pocket, and took out his phone. Dialing a number.

"Maddy?"

He nodded as Alicia moved closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine,"

Gun shots broke the silence as she heard her Mother's frantic voice on the other end.

"We're fine, I promise, are you and Nick alright?"

Alicia tensed for a moment, she hoped they were Okay. She felt a sigh of relif as Travis nodded.

"Maddy,is Chris there with you?"

Alicia could see the hope in his eyes, that _Need_ to hear his son was there and safe with her. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Maddy, Listen to me, I need you Nick, and Chris to go to the desert and wait for me and Alicia. Promise me, okay?" 

He was silent for a moment. 

"No, Maddy doesn't wait for us, You have to go now!" His brows furrowed for a moment. "Maddy? Maddy?"

He set his phone down on the floor, as his eyes stared off toward the darkness.

Alicia lit her phone once more, as she sat it down on the floor. The soft blue glow of the screen lighting the darkness all around them as they heard the riot raging right behind the shutter. 

"Travis, are they okay?"

He nodded.

"Mom, and Nick are alright, he needed some medication, but, he's alright now. Chris is with them, but, she wouldn't listen to me about going to the desert," 

"Did she at least agree to leave the House?" 

He shook his head. 

"I don't know, the call dropped before I could even say goodbye to her,"

Alicia's hand gently touched his knee, as she gently touched him. Outside, they could hear more gunshots and a police loud hailer outside the shop telling people to " _Clear the streets now!_ ".

Alicia watched as his hands ran up into his hair, his fingers grasping his hair, as he sighed heavily. Her grip tightened on his knee. As she moved onto her knees in front of him. Her eyes looking at him, as her hands moved out, gently resting on both sides of his face. Travis head lifted, as their eyes met directly.

"They'll be okay, I know they will Travis. Moms strong, Nicks can take care of himself, and Your son,"

She moved closer to him, her petite body moving between his legs, as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers running through his hair, as she felt his arms encircling around her. Grasping around her, as if he was afraid he'd lose her too.

"He'll make it, you'll find him, we'll all be together soon. We just have to wait until the riot dies down outside,"

Behind the curtain, she could hear the man's wife praying at her shrine in the back room with her family. As she held tight around Travis.


	6. Let me Take care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Travis find comfort while the city falls around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone's Enjoying this fic. 
> 
> I had a few idea's for a possible Crossover fic, but, it's just a little idea I'm playing with. If you guy's would like to see it or, join me for my new fic I'll be posting once my other is finished you know what to do!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Her arms tightened around Travis. Her eyes gently closing, as she felt her heart racing, she hadn't ever been this scared, or excited at the same time. She'd always lived life rushed, rushing off to class, to meet Matt, to just be anywhere but Home. 

But time seemed like it moving so, so slow now. Slower than she could even imagine. Right behind that shutter, people were screaming, breaking down. She heard gunfire so loud, it sounded like it was right outside.

"Clear the street's!"

Once more broke through the silence, as she clung tighter to Travis. His grip tightened around her, as Alicia felt her entire body shaking. Shaking in fear from the riot, from the thought of if the shutter came down, if they didn't make it out of here.

But excitement from feeling Travis this close, Alicia moved, her body lifting for a moment, until she was straddled on his lap. Her knees resting at his hips. 

Alicia couldn't stand it anymore, if this was it, if they didn't make it out, if they didn't ever get back to Her Mother, she didn't want to leave thing's unspoken between them. She wanted to tell him everything, to tell him how turned on she'd been listening to him and her Mother. How hard she'd came thinking about him inside her. 

"Travis,"

His name was barely a whisper between her lips, as she felt him move, Alicia leaned back, still straddled on top of him. Her eyes meeting his own directly, as she felt her heart thundering in her breast. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, as she tried to find her words but couldn't. She couldn't say the words she'd been dying to say since she'd heard them.

"Alicia, tell me,"

She said nothing.

"Alicia, talk to me,"

His voice sounded a bit firmer.

She shook her head, she couldn't. How could she tell the man her Mother was going to marry, she wanted him?

"The riot will die down, we'll be okay Alicia, we just have to wait it out,"

She shook her head quickly.

"It's not the riot, it's not even Mom and Nick, it's,"

She felt his hand running on her back. Softly touching her, soothing her, her eyes looked away from him. Biting her bottom lip once more, as she shook her head softly.

"It's what? Alicia, you can tell me,"

She took in a deep, shaking breath, as she forced herself to look at him.

"If this is our last night, if we don't make it out of here,"

"We will Alicia,"

"Just, let me finish okay?"

Her eyes met his directly. She couldn't stop herself from doing what she did next. Alicia leaned forward suddenly, as her lips pressed against Travis's. 

He did nothing for a moment, just remained perfectly still as if he was in shock. She felt his hands moving, grasping her arms, as he pulled her back from him, breaking her lips away from his own. Alicia could feel the tears welling in her eyes, as she looked at him. Feel the heat in her face from the dark blush tinting her cheeks. What had she done?

Her hands slipped between them, as her hands placed on his chest, shoving back from him, hurrying to her feet. She could feel her tears pouring down her face, as she backed away, moving to the other end of the front of the Barbershop. Alicia sat down in the corner, hidden in the darkness, her arms wrapped around her legs, as she sobbed softly. Why had she done that?

She ruined everything. They were getting along so well. Travis was such a good man, he saved her, brought her inside her, and here she was being selfish thinking only of herself. Her sobs filled the darkness. It was still, perfectly silent to the point she could literally only hear her own sobs and nothing else.

She heard footsteps, and something beside her, as she felt arms pulling her close, and the warmth against her, as she sobbed softly against Travis's chest.

"I'm sorry,"

"Shh, it's okay,"

Alicia only seemed to sob harder, her body shaking as she cried against his chest. Her hands balled into fists, gripping to his shirt, as she felt so much guilt, so much regret, what had she done.

"I'm sorry Travis, I-I don't know what happened, I just, I couldn't stop thinking about the other night. I-I heard you and Mom,"

She felt him tense, as his hand ran over her hair.

"I was trying, I was trying to sleep and, I heard everything, I couldn't stop myself, I-I touched myself listening to you and Mom. I'm disgusting, I know I am,"

She felt free from the weight of her secret, but, she felt even worse now telling him behind that kiss. 

It was dead silent between them,so silent all she could hear was the sound of the city falling behind the safety of the shutter. She didn't know what to say really, what could she say to him?

She couldn't take back what she had just blurted out to him. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, as she sobbed choked silently against him.

"Alicia, shh, calm down, it's, It's Okay. I understand,"

Oh god she hoped he did and he wasn't just saying that to make her feel better. She really did hope he understood why she'd done what she did, and why, she'd broken down the way she was right now. She snuggled softly against his chest, as she felt his hand gently stroking over her hair. 

"I understand, just calm down, shh,"

His words were cooed softly as he kissed the top of her head gently. Her eyes closed as she felt her tears running down both sides of her cheeks. She felt so guilty for kissing him. What if her mother found out! What would she think? What would she do? Would she hate her forever or, just be angry for a while with her.

It wasn't as if she'd actually done anything really. She hadn't fucked him or something. Even if, that was what she wanted. Alicia wanted him, she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone. The guy's at school, Matt, something about him, made her ache with need. Made her feel something she hadn't felt before, but, she knew, she couldn't ever make that fantasy into a reality. 

"Let's just forget about it Okay? Just between us," 

She nodded eagerly against him, as she sighed softly, trying to calm down. 

_A few Hour's Later:_

Alicia was quiet as she laid there with Travis. His back pressed against the wall, as she rested her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed but, she wasn't asleep. She couldn't sleep with everything going on. 

She felt his hand gently stroke her hair, and run down to her back. Resting at the base of her spine. Alicia didn't move, she didn't speak, she just laid there with him. Her breathing soft, and steady, as if she had truly fallen asleep. She felt Travis's hand running back up her back, and down to where his hand had rested a moment before once more.

She didn't move, she had done enough damage between them for the night. Without doing more by trying to somehow fix things between them/They both needed to do exactly what Travis had said and forget about this.Focusing on it, in the end, she knew would only cause friction between them and with her Mother. She didn't want that, she didn't want that at all.

She felt Travis moving beside her, as his hand continued to gently stroke her back. She felt so safe here with him. So calm, even if the world outside was anything but calm. Alicia snuggled against him, as she felt his movement stop suddenly. 

She was just about to doze off, from the gentle strokes against her back, when she heard Travis's heavy sigh.

Was he okay? Was it because of her?

"If I hadn't met your Mother,"

His words were soft, barely more than a whisper on the wind, but she heard them. She kept her appearance up as if she was asleep beside him. Maybe she was just reading too much into a few words. She was sure, almost positive she was doing just that. Reading too much into thing's

Alicia could feel the warmth between her legs, the wetness slowly forming as she tried to move her legs tighter together. Did-Did he really feel that way?

The room fell back into silence once more, as she lay there, cuddled beside him. Her breath caught in her throat, as she heard his zipper, as she felt him moving once more beside her. That deep, low, sigh.

She knew what he was doing, she couldn't see, but, she could hear his low, shallow breaths as they escaped him. It wouldn't hurt to look would it? Her eyes slowly opened after a few moment's, as she saw something that made her pussy twitch in need. Right there, right, fucking, there! Was his hand wrapped around his rock hard cock. He was bigger than she'd pictured in her fantasy, but, she wanted it still.

Her eyes watched his hand moving over himself, slow, and then fast, his strokes were long, focusing on where he felt the most pleasure. She heard his muffled groans of pleasure, as his breathing deepened. Her tongue ran over her lips, as she watched his cock being worked within his hand. The way he touched himself, the way his cock looked erected.

She wanted that cock inside her, filling her, fucking her like he'd fucked her mother. 

Yes, this was wrong. She knew better than to be watching him doing this but, she just couldn't stop. She heard his groans, as she felt his hand still resting on her back. She couldn't stop herself from doing what she did next.

Alicia leaned forward suddenly, as her hand took hold of his cock blocking his hand from his strokes. She heard him gasp, as his deep groans stopped dead. 

Alicia sat up, as she moved directly in front of him. Laying between his legs on her side, as her hand started to stroke him the way he'd been touching himself. His hand fell away, as she heard the suppressed groan feeling her hand stroking his throbbing cock.

"A-Alicia, stop, we,"

A groan of pleasure cut his words short, as his head dropped back against the wall.

"We can't do this, it's wrong, I'm engaged to your mother,"

Her hand grasped around him tighter, as she started to stroke him faster, her hand working from the very tip, as her thumb teased the head of his cock all the way down to the base. His groans became deeper, lower, as she felt his cock throbbing within her hand.

"Travis, I want this, You always take care of everyone. Me, Mom, Nick, your Son, let me take care of you,"

Her voice was so soft, barely above a whisper as she stroked him. Her body curled, as she undid the button on the top of her jean shorts, taking down the zipper, as she slipped her hand inside.

"Alicia,"

His eyes were locked with her own. She could see his eyes watching her, her hand on his cock, her hand inside her shorts. She smirked softly, as she started to rub herself through her panties. Feeling her wetness against her fingers, as she teased herself through the thin, silky layer of fabric. She gasped softly, as her fingers brushed over her clit through her panties.

Her hand started to move faster, gripping him, as if he was deep inside her pussy. She heard Travis's groans, and deep low sounds of pleasure rumbling within his throat. Her fingers peeled back her panties, as she shoved two inside herself. A loud, gasp escaped her mouth, as she started to move her fingers inside herself.

Alicia hadn't ever been as turned on as she was right now, touching herself in front of Travis while she touched him. 

"Travis,"

His name escaped her lips, as she teased him, rubbing her thumb over him once more, as her hand stroked along his every inch. Her hips rocking against her hand, as she felt her nipples poking through her shirt. Her eyes looked up at him, as she saw the same lust burning behind his eyes, she felt coursing through her entire body right now.

She wanted him to talk to her, to talk to her like he'd talked to her Mother, she wanted it so badly but, she wanted this even more. To hear his low groans of pleasure, to see the look burning behind his eyes. Alicias hips rocked against her fingers, as she moaned softly, trying to hide her sounds from everyone.

Her pussy clenched around her fingers as she heard the low sound escaping from Travis. Her mouth covered the head of his cock, her mouth gently sucking him, as her tongue rolled over him. Her hand stroking his entire length, as her mouth gripped his tip against her hot, wet, tongue. She felt his hips jerk, and heard that deep sound she'd heard with her Mother, as she felt his cum flooding her mouth.

Her pussy clenched once more, as she felt herself gushing on her fingers. Her mouth sucked him, sucking every single drop she could into her mouth. Alicia pulled herself off of his cock, as she swallowed his cum right in front of him. She moved closer to him, as her tongue licked his every inch, until she had literally licked him clean of his every drop.

Travis said nothing to her, and she said nothing to him. His hand moved forward, as he pulled her to him, his lips pressing into her own. As Alicia moaned into their kiss. 

"We should get some rest,"

His voice was low, deep, and filled with so much want. 

She pressed her forehead against his, as she tucked his cock back into his jeans, and zipped him up once more. Before she nodded softly. Alicia fixed her shorts, as she snuggled back up to Travis. As they lay there, her head against his chest, as she felt his arm encircling around her pulling her close. As they drifted off to sleep.

Her last thoughts right before she drifted off was, what they'd shared, was something she could never, ever, tell her Mother about. She only hoped nothing changed between them after this had happened between them.


	7. I just Want to Forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia seek's comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone's enjoying this fic!
> 
> I'll be adding a few longer chapter's later on as the story progresses.
> 
> :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't until Hours later Alicia finally stirred. Her eyes slowly opening, as she expected to see her bedroom. Her bed, her thing's. But instead, she saw the Barbershop. The shutters still held tight against the floor. She pushed up gently, as she felt Travis's arm around her. Her hand gently pressed against his chest, as she snuggled back down beside him.

_What are we gonna say to each other? I fucked up. I know I did, but, the worlds falling apart._

She couldn't seem to push her thought's away. She felt twice as guilty as she did before now. Alicia's eyes closed, as she lay there with Travis. Her head resting on his shoulder, as her hand touched his chest.

The world she'd known, everything she had ever fucking known was being ripped apart right beyond that fucking shutter. She felt so much anger , but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't change what was happening by being angry. Her Mother was safe, Her brother was safe, Travis was here right beside her. Her family, was safe, but, how long would it last?

Alicia curled tighter against Travis, as her eyes stared off to the corner of the room. Could they all really make it out of this? She couldn't imagine losing anyone. She'd never been truly alone before. There were those few times she'd come home before Madison had gotten there. Nick was off living his own life, and she'd order a pizza for her and her Mom when she got Home.

But that wasn't this. Her Mother being a few minutes late, didn't even measure up to the thought of her being truly alone. Everything she'd ever known, _Everyone_ she'd ever loved, gone forever. 

Alicia felt tears welling in her eyes. As she sniffled softly against Travis. She couldn't lose them, she just, couldn't go through that pain. She was scared, more scared then she ever remembered being. She felt her tears as they fell, down her cheeks. She pulled away from Travis for a moment, as she stood up, slowly moving to where her phone was lying, as she grabbed it.

Her fingers touched it, as it lit up the soft blue glow lighting the darkness.

One 'o clock in the morning. Her battery was halfway gone. She dialed her Mom's phone, as she heard nothing but silence on the other end. The phones were gone, but, maybe, like the power had for a moment, they'd click back on soon. Alicia sighed softly, as she felt her tears falling faster, she just wanted to hear her Mom. To know she was okay. She dialed her voicemail trying to hear the message she'd left her earlier but she couldn't.

She sobbed softly as she crossed the room and sat back down beside Travis. Her eyes locked on her phone in her hand. She couldn't call her Mom, she couldn't call Matt and see if he was Okay. Alicia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, as she tried to calm down. To get a hold of herself and stop crying.

Her eyes gently drifted to Travis as he slept. Her hand, sat her phone down once more, as she moved closer to him. She just wanted to forget. She just wanted to pretend for even a few hour's that life hadn't changed for them all. Even if it was the truth.

Alicia laid down on her side, as she moved close to Travis. Her hand moved hesitating for a moment, as she touched Travis once more. Her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her hand. Alicia looked at him for a moment, making sure he was still asleep, as she moved her hand down farther, running down his stomach, as she stopped herself.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't fucking do this! Could she?

Alicia sighed softly, as she lay there. Her head was swimming, what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just stop? She didn't want to ruin thing's more than she had already between them. Her hand remained unmoving, on his stomach. She couldn't bring herself to do more than she had already with him.

Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, she wanted this, but, oh god what was wrong with her? All she could think about was the way she felt watching him cum. Tasting him, feeling him throb in her hand as she touched him. Her hand slid down lower, as she touched the top of his jeans. Before her hand slipped down further, cupping him through his jeans. She could feel him, his warmth, _Him_ right there beyond his jeans.

Her tongue ran over her lips as her eyes looked at Travis for a moment, as she moved her other hand, touching him softly. Barely more than a gentle squeeze as she felt her breathing deepen. As she began to massage him a bit firmer, the palm of her hand, and her fingers gripping to him, holding him, as she massaged his cock through his jeans. Travis didn't stir , but she felt his cock stiffening in his jeans. Her hand massaged him faster, rougher, she wanted to feel more!

She wanted so, so much more. Her fingers undid the button on the top of his jeans, as she pulled at his zipper, when she felt his hand grab her wrist suddenly.

Alicia gasped softly as her eyes looked up, meeting his own.

"Travis,"

"Alicia, stop, what happened, earlier. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I'm marrying your Mother. We can't do this,"

Alicia felt the hot blush tinting her cheeks once more, as her other hand remained gripped around him. She looked away for a moment, before she returned her eyes to his once more.

"I just want to forget. I just wanted to pretend for one night, one moment, that everything wasn't,"

Her words fell silent for a moment as she dropped her eyes.

"I'm scared Travis, Mom's out there, I can't call her, I can't call Matt. I don't want to lose everyone, I don't want to-"

Her words cut short suddenly as she felt her tears falling once more. She felt his grip loosen on her wrist, as he pulled her to him. His arms encircling around her as he hugged her tightly. His hand gently running over her hair, as she sobbed against him.

"Shh, calm down Alicia. We are gonna make it out of this, I know we are, Mom will head for the desert and, we'll all meet up there. Shh,"

Alicia sobbed softly against him. She felt terrible inside. 

"Hold me,"

Her voice was so soft, a barely heard sob against him as she felt Travis arms tighten around her.


	8. Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8!
> 
> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this. Once I finish Blue eyes. I'll be adding a new fic which I hope you all will be joining me for.
> 
> As well as some one shots.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alicia sat upright suddenly in her bed. Her eyes darted around quickly, as she grabbed her blanket and tossed it off. She was Home?

_This isn't real, This isn't real!_

"Travis?"

Her voice was soft, as she swallowed, trying to wet her throat.

"Travis? Mom?"

Alicia heard nothing beyond her bedroom door. Just dead silence. She dove moving quickly across her bed, as her hands shoved open the curtains on her bedroom window. The sunlight washed into the room suddenly, as she looked out. The street looked like it always did. Peaceful, quiet, she could see their neighbors mowing their lawns, taking in the mail, chatting with each other.

"Mom?!"

Her voice was louder this time. Maybe, maybe it had all been just a nightmare? Some horrible fucking dream and nothing else. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the pictures of Matt, and her and Matt together on her mirror. The letter from Berkeley. This _was_ her room, but, it didn't feel like usual. It felt, strange like, this wasn't her bedroom.

_This isn't real Alicia. Get a hold of yourself. Nick got hit by a car, we went to the Hospital. I saw him lying there, Mom and Nick went out for thing's. I was with Travis, the riot started , and we were trapped._

She bit her bottom lip, as her hand touched the window, her palm resting flat against the glass as she shoved off the bed. Alicia grabbed a pair of black leggings, her sneakers, and shirt, as she shoved her bedroom door open.

"Mom,"

She moved quickly through the hallway.

"Mom?"

Her voice was louder, with more panic seeping into it.

"Mom!"

She screamed for her mother as she ran toward the bedroom where her Mother and Travis slept as she beat on the door. Her hands balling into fists as she hit and clawed at the door.

"Mom, Mom please! Mom, please answer me!"

Alicia sobbed softly, as she turned around, her back pressing to the door, as she sank down onto the floor. Her long hair hung covering her face, as she sobbed. 

She had to see, she had to know even if this wasn't real. Even if this was nothing more than some fucking dream. She had to see her. She just had to see her Mother one more time. To see her face, to hear her voice.

Alicia shoved up from the floor, as she grabbed a large vase off one of the small tables and headed outside. Walking around the back of their Home. As she stopped right at her Mothers bedroom window. The curtains were pulled, hiding any sign of what was in her mothers room. Alicia leaned back, and tossed the vase forward as hard, and as fast as she could, as it broke the window, and shattered. Glass flew everywhere, both from the vase, and the broken window.

Her arm shoved through the broken window, as she felt the glass digging into her. She felt the warmth of her blood running from a cut, as she undid the latch and forced the window up. Once the window was up, Alicia climbed inside.

Her eyes darted around quickly, the bed was made, the room was perfect. Just like always. As if her mother had just left to go to work. Her hand touched the blanket, feeling the cool silky sensation beneath her fingertips.

_She hasn't been here for a while._

Alicia pulled the closet open, seeing her Mothers clothes, her shoes, her things. She was silent as she dropped to the floor looking underneath the bed, as she raised the blanket up only to find nothing but carpet and the bottom of the closet in her gaze. Her fingers gripped into the carpet, as she felt more hot tears falling from her eyes. 

"Mom....."

Her voice was so soft, barely more than a whisper.

"Mom don't leave me, please,"

She felt more tears falling. Harder, faster, down her face.

"I can't do this by myself. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for pushing you and Nick away, I just wanted to get away, to have my own life,"

Her voice cracked as she choked back more tears. Her hands grasped tighter, as she sobbed louder, and louder. Until she was nearly screaming she was sobbing so loudly.

"I can't do this alone!"

Her words were screamed in between crying as Alicia laid down on her side. Her knees, raising to her chest, as she sobbed against the floor. 

"Mom,"

The one word was all she could choke out as Alicia sobbed softly. Her hand reach touching the mark on her arm from the window, as she closed her eyes. She was alone. She was truly alone for the first time. She'd never see them again. Where had they gone? Why did they leave? Didn't they even think about her? Didn't....Didn't they love her?

Alicia sobbed softly, as she heard the front door open. Her sobs stifled as she sat up, she could hear more one set of footsteps walking through their Home. But they didn't sound like the usual footfall. The rhythmic sound footsteps made they sounded, slower than usual. Dragging in a way.

Alicia gasped softly, as she grabbed her mother's pillow, and tore a strip of the pillow case wrapping the cut on her arm as she tied it. Her eyes darted up, as she saw the shadows under the door. She heard something there, something low, like a growl, and then she heard the sudden blow to the door. Then another, and another, as if it was trying to break through.

Alicia climbed out the window, as she ran, hearing the door, breaking in the distance. The neighborhood was empty, everyone was gone. There was blood everywhere. Bodies littering the street, she'd walked everyday to school.

She heard distant screams, glass breaking, growls like wild animals. Her feet pushed harder against the pavement as she ran. Her eyes darted around wildly, as she tried to find something, someone! Anything that could help her. Alicia ran faster, and faster, her legs pumping as hard as they could as she felt tears falling. Her hand wiped at her eyes, as she continued to run. She could cry later, she needed to survive right now.

Alicia could hear the screams, the gunfire thundering through the sky like a storm. Her legs kept running, as she ran to the one place, she still felt safe. Matt's House.

Alicia stopped dead, panting as she felt her heart thundering in her breast. Slowly, she moved up the walkway and into the House. Like her own Home, it was dead silent inside. 

"Matt?"

She heard nothing. Just her voice as she called out once more.

"Matt?"

Her voice was louder this time. Her head turned, as she saw the small table overturned in the living room. A vase of flowers lying on the floor. Her brows furrowed as Alicia kept moving until finally, she saw Matt.

"Matt! Oh my god, I never thought I'd see you again,"

Alicia wrapped her arms tightly around him, as she pulled back. He was burning up, she could see the sweat on his brow. Feel the heat as she touched his head gently.

"Matt, wait right here, I'm gonna get help,"

Alicia turned as she ran into the living room and grabbed the phone. Her fingers dialed 911 as she sat there, only to find a busy signal on the other end.

"Shit!"

Her heart sank, as she dialed Matts parent's and found another busy signal. She needed to help him, she couldn't lose him. Alicia ran into the kitchen, as she grabbed a dish towel and filled a small bowl with water as she hurried back to Matt's room. Her hands twisted the dishtowel as she dipped it into the bowl gently running it over his head.

"You're gonna be okay,"

She could feel the hot tears filling her eyes, as she felt her heart sinking more and more. 

"Matt, I'm gonna try and get you into the bath okay?"

Alicia stood up, as she tried to hook an arm with his own, as she heard him groan out in pain. Before she let go. Her hands grasped the towel as she felt her tears falling.

"Matt, please, we have to get you to the Hospital,"

She said nothing, as she Matt moved his hand, pulling his shirt to the side, as the large bite mark came into her sight. 

"It's Okay, we-we can get you to the Hospital you'll be okay,"

She felt Matts hand gently touch her cheek, as her eyes met his own. 

"Alicia, you have to go,"

She shook her head.

"No! I'm not leaving you,"

"Alicia, my Mom and Dad will be back tomorrow, I'll be okay,"

Alicia sobbed softly, as she nodded fast.

"I love you, I don't want to leave you alone Matt,"

He said nothing for a moment, as she felt his hand against her cheek.

"I love you too. That's why you have to go Alicia, please. For me, Just do this, okay?"

She sobbed silently, but, she nodded silently agreeing to leave. She pushed onto her feet, as she hugged him tightly. Before she turned and ran back into the street. She didn't care anymore, she hadn't felt as alone as she did right now. Alicia leaned down, as she saw something shining beside a dead woman's body. It looked like car keys, maybe, she could drive into the city and find somewhere safe?

Her hand shook softly as she reach out for the keys, as the woman's bloody hand grasped around her wrist. Alicia screamed, as she felt herself being pulled down, her legs kicked wildly, as she fought, her hands and feet kicking and hitting as she fought against the woman's grasp.

"Help me!"

Her eyes snapped open, as she looked around, she was back at the Barbershop, her body still beside Travis, as she felt her heart in her chest. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she looked around. Her hand touched Travis, feeling his warmth, as she smiled softly. It was just a bad dream. But it all seemed so real. Her hand reach up, as she took her hair down, shaking it loose for a moment. 

Alicia sighed softly, as she went to lay back down with Travis and try and forget her nightmare. When she heard something, and suddenly smelled smoke. 

Fire.


	9. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Travis head back Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9!
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates on this guys.
> 
> :(
> 
> I'll be updating this with the next chapter soon. I really hope you guy's are enjoying this!
> 
> I'll be adding the next chapter of Blood on Our Hands soon too.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alicia gasped softly, her hands gripped tightly to Travis's shirt as she shook him.

"Travis,"

She shook him harder.

"Travis! Wake up!"

Her voice was loud, as she saw him finally stirring. 

"Travis, something's happening,"

He pushed up from the floor suddenly, his hand touching the wall, feeling the heat. She could see the look on his face. 

"Shit, Shit, Shit!"

Alicia stood up hurrying to grab her phone from the floor.

"Travis what are we gonna do?"

She tried to hide it, but the panic was there in her voice. His hands ran through his hair. He moved quickly, pulling the curtain back, as he called for Daniel, his wife, and their daughter.

"We've got to get those shutter's open,"

Daniel looked at him as if questioning his choice.

"The walls are hot, if we stay here we'll die,"

Alicia could hear the tone of his voice. See the intensity burning behind his eyes. Daniel and his wife spoke for a moment, a single sigh escaping him, as he nodded. Alicia felt Travis's hand grasping her own, her fingers gripped his hand tightly.

 

His hand shoved into his jeans, grabbing his truck's keys.

"My Truck's not too far from here,"

Daniel shoved the shutter's up, as Alicia saw the carnage happening right before her eyes. She saw the glass, the fire, she saw people downing people in the street and... Oh god. Looters poured into the barber shop smashing everything in their path as Travis, Alicia, Daniel and his family ran out into the street. Alicia saw bodies all over the street, blood, she saw people dying and getting back up. Attacking other's right away.

Travis held her hand tightly as they ran. The sounds of gunfire, screams, and glass breaking filled the streets. She heard a scream, as she turned to look over her shoulder. Daniel grabbed his wife's hand pulling her 

"Alicia stay with me!"

Travis's voice was loud, screaming over the riot in the street as she saw the truck. She was shocked to see it hadn't been damaged out here. Travis ripped the door open, yanking Alicia as he pushed her inside first. Daniel, and his wife climbed into the back with their daughter as Travis climbed behind the wheel.

The tires squealed the truck slung violently side to side, as they sped away. Alicia looked in the rearview mirror, seeing a man downed in the street by one of those things before she looked away.

The truck drove fast, speeding away as the sounds of the riot came softer, and softer, until she couldn't hear them anymore. She sighed softly, looking out the window, while Travis drove. Alicia touched his knee, smiling softly. 

"Where are we going?"

He was silent for a moment. His eyes looking forward.

"Home, we need to see if Nick and Your Mom are still there or if they left for the desert,"

Alicia nodded softly, her hand gently slipping away from his knee. She'd never seen the city like this, power was out all over. She could barely see anything, the Truck turned as they drove past the Hospital. It was bright, just like always. 

As they got closer, she could hear the sirens, see the Nurses and Doctors running Police officers setting up barricades in front of the Hospital.

" _We Will Shoot!_ "

Gunfire thundered through the sky suddenly.

"Everybody get down!"

Travis's voice was all she could hear as she ducked down. She heard screams.

"Everybody okay?"

Alicia leaned up, seeing the white smoke pouring from the roof of the Hospital as they drove away. 

"Travis,"

She felt his hand touch her shoulder for a moment.

"Don't think about it Alicia,"

"I can't _Not_ think about it, it's-it's everywhere I look,"

He said nothing as he drove.

"I'm scared, I'm scared we're gonna get there and Mom-"

She felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"She'll be okay, your Moms strong Alicia,"

Alicia leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder the rest of the drive back to their Home. The streets were dark, power was out here too it seemed. The headlights lit the street, as she looked around seeing glass, and a few broken windows but not much else. Travis stopped outside the House, as he opened the door, climbing out. Daniel and his family and Alicia following behind him.

Her heart was thundering in her breast every step she took moving closer, and closer, to the House. The door suddenly flew open, as her Mother came running out, her arms flinging around Travis, as they kissed before she broke away. Madison Pulled Alicia to her, hugging her so tightly, as Alicia and her mother sobbed hugging each other.

"Mom, I thought I was never gonna see you again,"

She felt her Mothers hand gently stroking her hair.

"It's Okay, baby, I'm here, I'm here,"

Travis looked at the door as his son stepped into sight. Travis and his son hurried to each other hugging tightly.

"Dad!"

The families stood there a moment before they hurried inside. Alicia looked around as she saw her Brother, and hurried over to hug him.

"Thought I wasn't ever gonna see you again,"

Her voice was soft as she hugged her brother. Nick said nothing as he hugged her softly. 

"Alicia, I need to talk to you,"

Alicia pulled back, nodding softly as her and Nick moved into the hallway away from everyone.

"Some shit happened while we were waiting for you and Travis,"

Alicia's eyes widened.

"The neighbor's, I think they're sick, we heard screaming and, then nothing, it's been quiet outside for Hours,"

Alicia didn't speak.

"It's worse in the city Nick,"

His brows furrowed.

"Travis and I, we, we were in the middle of a riot, people were dying right there in the street,"

"Shit,"

"You can't tell Mom, we're back and we're fine,"

He nodded.

"Promise me,"

Her tone was demanding slightly.

"I promise,"

Alicia could hear her Mother and Daniel's wife talking in the other room. When she heard the scratching suddenly, she eased over to the window, seeing the dog, as she laughed. 

"Hey, come see this,"

Nick came over to the window, as the dog backed up, its attention turning to something in the street. The dog growled lowly barking, and barking, as the Walker shuffled forward. The dog ran off, as the thing moved toward the House.

"Oh fuck!"

Nick closed the blinds as Alicia gasped softly.

"Theres-There's a gun next door, if we can get over there,"

"Are you crazy? That mean's going outside!"

"You want that thing in here? With us and Mom?"

She shook her head. 

"Let's go,"


	10. You Don't Know That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia, and Nick head next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!
> 
> Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Alicia silently eased the window open, as she climbed out, with Nick soon following behind. They hurried along toward the back fence, Nick grunted softly as she climbed up and over the fence dropping down into the Tran's Garden. Alicia grasped the fence, as she climbed over, she was halfway over, when she saw Travis hurrying out the back patio door's.

"Where are you going?"

His voice was hushed, trying to keep her mother from hearing. She heard Nick sigh sharply, her foot kicked at him trying to get him to be quiet.

"I was going next door for the gun,"

His brows furrowed for a moment.

"How did you know that?"

She looked over the fence at Nick for a moment.

"Nick told me,"

Travis sighed softly, motioning for her to go over the fence.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone. I'm going with you,"

Alicia dropped down in the Garden, as Travis climbed up, and over the fence dropping down. The Garden was beautiful, a complicated covered maze, Nick hurried through as Alicia and Travis followed behind him. She could hear Water, breaking the silence filling the Garden. 

Nick stopped grabbing the key from under the mat, as he unlocked the door pushing it open. Alicia went to walk inside, when she felt Travis's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go first, you two, stay behind me,"

Travis eased into the House. Alicia couldn't see anything, only darkness. He called out, only to find an eerie silence in response. Nick and Alicia followed inside the House, as the lights flickered back on. Nick hurried off in another direction, while Travis searched for Mr and Mrs Tran. Alicia eased around, looking at the pictures on the wall. Memories of better times, before all this happened.

Nick hurried out holding the shotgun gripped tightly in his hands.

"Got it, let's get the hell out of here,"

Travis sighed softly walking back. His hand running through his hair, as he shook his head.

"They must have got out before we came,"

"Or they're dead,"

Travis's eyes glanced at Nick, as he shrugged his shoulders softly. The scream next door broke through the night. 

"Madison!"

Travis went rushing through the door, as Nick and Alicia hurried behind him. They heard another scream, as Travis dove over the fence, Nick, and Alicia following close behind. Once they reach the inside of the House. They saw Peter. Travis eased toward him.

"Travis stay away from him!"

His hand held up toward Madison.

"Peter, Hey, come on, stop scaring everyone alright?"

Madison hurried grabbing the shotgun from her son's hands. 

"Alicia, where's the shells?"

She'd never heard her mother's voice sound like it did right now.

"Shit! They must be next door,"

Alicia hurried out the patio doors as her mother called behind her, just as she climbed over the fence. Alicia paused, hearing the sudden shot from next door as she hurried to inside grab the shells. Her eyes looked toward the swing door, as her heart stopped dead in her chest. Seeing the feet, beneath the door, she'd just come in through. Alicia's hand grasped the shells tightly, as she hurried past and out into the Garden.

She stopped hearing the second shot, her pace was hurried, rushing through the maze, as she came to a dead end.

"Fuck!"

She turned doubling back, when she felt the hand grasping her through the wall of the maze. A loud, frightened scream escaped her mouth. As Alicia struggled ripping herself free.

"Alicia!"

She heard her mother's voice. Alicia jumped, throwing herself at the fence, she tossed the shells over first, before she swung one leg over, another scream escaped her mouth, when she felt fingers grasping at her, trying to rip her back into the Garden.

"Mom! Travis!"

Her voice was loud, filled with panic, as she struggled, her legs kicking wildly, she felt someone grasping her from the other side, as she kicked out, hearing a grunt, before she fell over the fence back into the yard of her Home. Chris held his hands up covering his bloody nose, his eyes wide and staring toward Alicia.

"Chris, I'm-I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

He pushed himself up quickly as he walked back into the House. Travis looked at his son, as he hurried beside Alicia. His hands running through her hair.

"Alicia, are you okay?"

She nodded, before she jumped into his arms hearing the loud thud, and growls from the fence. Her eyes lifted seeing the hand, grasping, and trying to grab at them through the hole in the fence. 

"Don't look,"

His voice was soft, as he held her. Alicias finger's grasped into his shirt, when she felt her mother hugging around her tightly.

"Alicia! Baby are you okay?"

She nodded quickly.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, Mom,"

She watched her mother's eyes lift looking at the woman. Before they looked away.

"It's-It's Okay, she's just sick,"

Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"She's not sick Mom,she's dead,"

Said Nick suddenly from the patio doorway. Travis turned to him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Travis,"

Madison ran her fingers through Alicia's hair softly, as she spoke.

"We need to leave, right now,"

He shook his head.

"We can't, we should wait until sunrise,"

Alicia looked up, seeing the look on her mother's face.

"In the morning? Our children are more important than waiting until daylight. We have to keep them safe,"

"Madison, we'll see better in the daylight. We can't just leave without a plan, or direction, we need to figure thing's out first. It's safer than trying to see in the dark,"

Madison nodded softly, as she hugged tighter around Alicia.

"Take care of Peter,"

Alicia turned to see Peter laying there, dark blood, oozed from the missing piece of his face. Travis nodded, as Madison helped Alicia onto her feet.

"Are you okay baby?"

She nodded flinging her arms around her Mother.

"I'm Okay,"

Her voice was soft as she spoke. Hugging tightly around her mother, before they pulled away from each other. There was silence among them all as Travis rolled Peter up in a rug. Daniels eyes watching him, as he sat there.

"We need to burn it,"

Daniels voice was low as he spoke. Alicia saw Travis shake his head.

"Peter deserved better than that,"

"It stop's the infection from Spreading,"

"You don't know that,"

Daniel sighed softly, shaking his head before he stood up sitting down beside his wife. Alicia was silent as everyone talked, her eyes looking out the window, as she wrapped her arms around herself. She heard footsteps behind her, before Travis was standing beside her. His eyes staring straight forward, out the window and into the neighborhood.

"Travis, is Chris Okay?"

"He's fine Alicia, his nose isn't broken,"

She nodded softly, as they stood there. 

"Daniel doesn't understand,"

Her eyes turned toward him as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

He took in a deep breath before he spoke once more.

"He didn't hesitate, he doesn't understand, what if there's still a chance everyone who's gotten sick can be helped?"

Alicia said nothing for a moment, her teeth bit into her bottom lip, as she looked back toward the window.

"You really think they can be helped Travis?"

He said nothing for a moment.

"I don't know,"


	11. A Light in The Darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Smutty Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Notes:
> 
> The Chapter title is from my first Fic.
> 
> :)
> 
> Smut happens!

A gentle sigh was the only sound filling her room. How could this have happened? Why was this happening to them? Her fingers grasped tightly into the soft fabric of her pajama bottoms. Gripping, clinging, she felt so angry, so sad, all her achievements, had been for nothing. 

Alicia sighed sharply, pushing herself up, and off of her bed, her fingers toying with the bottom of the black tank top, that stopped just before her midriff. Her fingers running through her long hair for a moment, before her eyes drifted toward the mirror. The picture's of her and Matt,. Smiling, happy, holding each other. Her fingers moved touching the spot on her arm where he had drawn the design the day before everything changed.

The walk across her bedroom didn't take long, a few short steps and she was standing in the hallway. The House was silent, void of any sound except her soft, rhythmic breathing. Everyone was asleep, or at least, trying to sleep. Her eyes drifted down the hall for a moment, before Alicia turned easing over the floor to silence her steps into the living room.

She moved through the darkness, grabbing the small desk drawer in the corner, her fingers pulling the drawer open, as she grasped the candle, and the small lighter lighting it, and providing herself a small light in the darkness all around her. It was always just something she'd seen in the movies, on TV, she could still remember when she'd first seen the footage on the iPad.

_It's not real. I mean, it can't be real._

She wished she had been right, that this wasn't real. That her family, and everything she'd veer loved were in danger. What if help never came? Her footsteps were muffled by the carpet as she eased onto the couch, her legs softly, crossing in front of her, her fingers grasping tightly around the candle. Help would come wouldn't it?

Alicia looked down at the candle, watching the soft glow of the flame, shadowing her, and casting a soft and somehow calming light against everything in the living room. They just needed somewhere safe, somewhere they could wait this out. Her eyes slowly drifted upwards, hearing the rhythmic sounds of footsteps on the carpeted floor. Travis, stood there in the doorframe, watching her, before he slowly walked toward her. Sitting down beside Alicia, with a gentle sigh.

His hands running through his hair for a moment, before they settled into silence once more. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours, when in fact only a few minutes had passed. Alicia glanced beside herself, her eyes on Travis.

"Are you Okay Travis?"

He nodded.

"I'm fine Alicia,"

His voice was soft, as he spoke. Barely even loud enough for her to hear. Slowly, she set the candle down on the coffee table. Turning sideways on the couch.

"I'm sorry about Chris. I didn't know he was trying to pull me over,"

She felt horrible for what had happened. Travis shook his head.

"It's not about Chris,"

Her brows furrowed for a moment. He was silent for a moment, before he spoke again.

"Alicia,what happened, back there, at the barber shop. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I'm sorry,"

His hand ran through his hair, as he spoke. His tone soft, and laced with the emotion he was feeling as he spoke to her. Alicia looked down to the carpet for a moment, before they raised back up looking at him.

"Travis,"

Travis shook his head.

"It was wrong, I shouldn't-shit,"

His hands ran into his hair, she could hear the deep sigh that escaped him. Slowly, her hand reach out, touching his shoulder, tenderly grasping in a reassuring touch. Alicia's mouth opened to speak, before he started speaking again.

"I knew it was wrong then, but, I wanted you,"

She could feel her heart thundering in her breast. Beating faster, and faster, as she felt his hand suddenly covering her own. His hot, rough, touch against her soft flesh. 

"Looking at you, seeing the look in your eyes. I couldn't stop myself, Alicia,"

Alicia stood upright, moving directly in front of Travis, her hands softly touching the sides of his face, as she looked down into his eyes. His hands moved, touching her hips softly at first, before his touches became rougher, a soft gasp left her lips, feeling him ripping her to him, her petite body straddled of his lap, her knees resting against his hips. She could feel the heat radiating off of the two of them, see the look burning behind his eyes, feel the way his hands were roughly grasping into her soft flesh.

"If we do this,"

His voice sounded deeper than she'd ever heard it. Lower, and sending a shiver down the length of her spine. Alicia wiggled her hips, grinding herself against him. Feeling him right there, growing harder, and harder, as she rubbed her soft warmth against him through the teasing layers of fabric.

"It will change thing's between us Alicia,"

Alicia leaned forward, her lips softly brushing against Travis's, feeling the wetness seeping between her legs. She knew this was wrong, they both did, but, she didn't care. She wanted him, needed him, Alicia needed to forget everything that had happened. She felt his hands grasping her hips, slowly slipping down, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass. Pulling her closer, and closer against him, his hips rolling beneath her, and teasing his cock against her through the thin layer of clothing keeping them apart.

Alicia gasped loudly, grasping her fingers within his hair. She felt him moving under her, his lips kissing along her neck, his fingers gripping into her, moving further, and further down, touching her wet, and aching pussy through her pajama bottoms. Oh god he felt so good. His touches were rough, yet gave her more pleasure than she'd ever felt in her life.

"Do you still want this Alicia?"

His words were panted against her neck, she could feel his hard cock touching against her. She couldn't think, she just wanted to feel, to feel the pleasure, and forget the pain. Alicia moaned out softly, feeling his hand dipping further down from behind, touching her heated, pussy. His fingers rolling, and teasingly touching her, playing over her every inch.

"Y-Yes, I want this Travis,"

A Loud gasp escaped her feeling herself flipped beneath him, his body nestled between her legs. His eyes staring down at her, lying there on the couch. She felt his hands moving, his hand gently caressing her cheek, as he gazed down at her. Alicia was speechless, she couldn't form a single word in her mouth. Travis leaned forward, pressing his lips against her own, as she moaned into their kiss. Her tongue massaging his own, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body screaming, aching, for more and more.

His fingers traced down the side of her neck, slowly running over the soft curve of her breast, leaving a heated trail of fire burning on her flesh. Alicia arched beneath him, forcing herself tighter against Travis's body. His lips broke from her own, as he pulled back. Her eyes stared at him, burning with so much want, and need behind them.

"You look so sexy like that baby girl,"

Alicia felt the hot blush on her cheeks, her tongue gently ran over her lips, wetting them.

"Fuck me Travis, I want to feel you inside me,"

She could see the way he was looking at her, the hunger burning behind his eyes. Her hips rose, feeling his fingers grasping her pajama bottoms, as he yanked them down the length of her legs roughly. Her fingers teased over the front of her panties. Slowly tracing the outline of her soft, wet, lips in front of him.

"Look how wet I am,"

Her fingers traced over herself, pulling her panties to the side, her wet, glistening, lips fully on display before his eyes.

"I want to fuck you, don't you want to fuck me to Travis?"

Her words were panted, laced with the desire she felt burning her from the inside out as she spoke. She saw Travis undoing his pants, her mouth nearly watering seeing the sight of his hard, cock within his hand. Alicia moaned out, feeling him thrust his entire length inside her suddenly, she heard the deep groan escaping Travis as he pushed inside. That low, raw, sound of pleasure.

"Fuck you feel so good,"

His voice was barely more than a deep whisper as he spoke. Alicia moaned out softly, her hands grasping his shoulders, as she felt his hips starting to move. Every thrust becoming harder, faster, working himself into a rhythm within her. 

"Travis,"

His name escaped her in a whisper, her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him, pulling him, into her. His lips kissed the side of her neck, pulling at her soft flesh as his hips started to move faster. Every thrust nearly knocking the air from her lungs. Alicia cried out softly, her teeth biting into her bottom lip, to muffle her sounds of pleasure.

"Is this what you wanted baby girl,"

His words were panted, groaned against her neck. Alicia moaned softly, her soft sounds fighting the urge to become loud screams. 

"Yes, oh god fuck me Travis, Fuck me!"

"Harder baby girl?"

Her hips thrust up against him, driving his cock deeper within her.

"Harder! Fuck my pussy harder!"

She wanted to forget, to feel something other than what she'd been feeling. The pain, the anger, the loss and concern for everyone she loved. His hips pulled back, before he drove himself deeper within her, pounding into her, the sound of flesh on flesh, and their muffled sounds filling the living room. 

"Fuck,"

She heard the one word from his mouth, the low groans that followed behind, her pussy ached, she was so close.

"You like that baby girl?"

His hips thrust roughly into her suddenly. His every thrust becoming harder, rougher, as she cried out. Alicia nodded, her teeth gripping to her bottom lip to the point she tasted blood in her mouth.

"You like the feeling of me buried inside that sweet, pussy?"

"Yes, Oh god Travis, fill me up!"

Her head dropped back against the couch. Her hips rocking against him. Her hand grasped to his shoulder, as the other gripped onto the arm of the couch. Her nails digging into the soft fabric, feeling him pounding into her. Driving his every throbbing inch, deeper, and deeper, inside her snug, hot, depths.

"Fuck me baby girl, come on, fuck my cock,"

Alicia moaned out softly, rocking her hips faster, and faster working in rhythm with Travis's thrusts inside her.

"Travis! Fuck my tight cunt! Make me scream!"

His thrusts became harder, wilder, driving himself harder, and deeper into her, as Alicia cried out louder than she'd intended as she felt her juices gushing out of her and down his cock.

"Fill me up Travis,"

"You want it baby girl?"

His words were groaned, deep, and near growled out against her ear.

"Yes,"

"You want my cum inside your pussy, baby girl?"

"Yes!"

She panted softly, feeling him pounding into her, her nails digging into the couch roughly.

"Alicia, Oh fuck!"

She heard that low groan as she felt the warmth filling her inside. His hips still slamming against her, Alicia panted, and gasped, her heart thundering in her chest, as she felt him stop. Their lips pressing to each others, as she felt his warmth filling her, Alicia wanted so much more, so, so much more but she knew they couldn't. Neither of them spoke, as they dressed, and headed back to their separate bedrooms. Alicia flopped on her bed, turning over on her side, she felt so tired, so warm, a gentle hum filled her as she turned over, and finally fell asleep.


	12. A Chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Travis have a moment alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be a small time jump.
> 
> I hope you guy's are enjoying this fic!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The strong smell of coffee brewing caused Alicia's eyes to snap open suddenly. A soft groan filled her mouth, as she slowly eased up into a sitting position. She sucked in a sharp breath of air, feeling the soreness between her legs. Slowly Alicia swung one leg off the bed, and then the other as she stripped of her pajamas and dressed. Slipping on a simple red tank top, and black leggings. Her long hair twisting around her hand, and into a messy bun, as she stepped into her shoes.

She could do this. She could pretend nothing had happened in front of Mother, and everyone else. Alicia grasped the doorknob, slowly pulling the door open as Nick was about to knock. 

"You got to see this,"

He turned and headed off as Alicia hurried behind him. The two of them stopped looking out the window and into their backyard. She could hear Daniel and Chris talking, as she looked out watching Travis and her Mother standing there by the fence. 

"She's dead,"

"You don't know that,"

Madison was silent for a moment, her hand gripping tighter around the hammer in her hand. Alicia looked at Nick beside her, the two of them silently watching out the window.

"She's your friend, if there's even the smallest chance she can be saved. You are denying her that Chance Madison,"

Her Mother stood there for a moment, her eyes staring forward before she let the Hammer fall from her grasp. Alicia looked beside herself at Nick. He shook his head softly. 

"Mom's right," 

His voice was barely more than a whisper as he spoke. 

"She is dead," 

Alicia shook her head softly, looking back out the window. 

"Travis doesn't seem to understand that," 

She scoffed softly, hearing Nick's words.

"He's a good man, Nick. Travis will come around, maybe everyone can be saved?"

Her voice was soft, hoping a soft sound of hope as she spoke. Nick scoffed.

"They're dead Alicia. They can't be saved, I've seen it. I know how this goes they die, and they get back up,"

"She used to babysit us Nick. She loved us,"

Nick looked away for a moment, looking out the window, and then to the floor. Neither of them spoke for a few moment's, before they were hugging. She heard the back door open and close, her mother rounded the corner, with Travis behind her. Alicia's eyes toward him for a moment, before she looked away. He stopped for a moment, before he walked closer.

"Nick, you should go talk to your Mom,"

Nick gently pulled back from her before he walked off to find their Mother. Alicia sighed softly, shaking her head. She turned around to gaze back out the window, she felt Travis's hands on her shoulder's. Softly touching her, rough fingertips slowly running down her arms, and tracing designs in her flesh. His chest pushed tightly against her back, as she felt his arms encircling around her waist. The soft brush of his lips alongside her neck. Alicia leaned into him, resting the back of her head on his shoulder.

"You Okay Travis?"

Her voice was soft, for only him to hear as she spoke. She felt his lips kiss her neck once more, before he stopped. 

"I'm fine Alicia,"

He kissed her neck softly.

"You Okay?"

She hummed softly in response. Her hands gently running over his arms, touching him, his hands, feeling him beneath her fingertips. Her hips gently moved, rubbing herself against him. Her eyes closed for a moment, feeling his warmth around her. His body pressed so tightly against her own. He felt so good, so warm, Alicias hands softly ran over his hands, before she turned around in his arms. She felt him pulling back, her eyes gazing up into his own. Alicia glanced at the doorway, seeing it was clear.

She could feel his hands grasping her hips, pulling her to him, her breasts pushed flat against him, as her hand reach between them. Massaging him through his jeans. Her eyes stared toward the doorway, while her fingers grasping and working his cock through his jeans. Palming him, and hearing the muffled groans of pleasure against her neck. Alicia smirked softly, feeling his hard length straining against her touch. The urgency, burning his kisses on her soft flesh.

"Travis,"

His name escaped her in a soft whisper.

"Shh, touch me baby girl, come on,"

Her fingers moved undoing the top button on his jeans, slowly taking his zipper down as her hand slipped inside. She could feel the heat, the throb as her fingers gripped tightly around his hard cock. Alicia stroked him slow, then fast, her wrist working faster, and faster, grasping him tight, like he was buried inside her and not within her hand. Alicia could feel the wetness seeping her short. Her legs gently parting, hips thrusting forward, as she whimpered softly.

"Travis,"

"Tell me baby girl,"

His words were groaned, deep, and low. Her hand stroked him faster, milking groan, after groan of pleasure from him. His hips rolling to meet her strokes, her thumb teased over the slit at the top like a tongue, before she worked her hand along the shaft again. Gripping him tighter every time she moved her hand to the base.

"I want to feel you,"

Her words were panted, burning with the desire she felt coursing through her veins like fire. Her heart was thundering in her chest, beating faster, and faster, as her eyes drifted to the doorway once more. 

"That what you want?"

His words were groaned out, deeper than she'd veer heard his voice before. Alicia moaned softly, feeling his cock throbbing within her hand. 

"Yes, Yes, it's what I want Travis, I want to feel you inside me again. I need it, I want to feel it so bad,"

Her head tilted back for a moment, feeling his hips rolling against her hand, pushing himself tighter within her grasp. She felt the warmth, the hot stickiness, on her hand as he came fighting back the sound of pleasure that rumbled in his throat. Alicia pulled her hand from inside his jeans, her tongue licking her fingers, staring him right in the eyes. Seeing the arousal, and surprise resting behind them before he ripped her to him. His lips slamming into her own roughly. She pulled away, hearing footsteps, her eyes staring back out the window, as Travis moved far enough away she knew he was zipping back up.

Nick looked at them for a moment, before he shook his head.

"Mom's still not in the mood for talking,"

Silence settled over the House for a moment, when the sudden thunder of helicopter blades outside broke the


	13. Nine Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Nick talk about whats going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I am so sorry for the slow updates on this one guys.
> 
> :(
> 
> Theres a small time jump from last chapter to nine days later.
> 
> Last chapter of my three chapter FTWD Fic [I See Myself in Your Eyes.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4967581/chapters/11408062) Has been posted comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oh yeah, Nick, are you seriously listening to yourself right now?"

Nick shook his head softly.

"Alicia, come on think about it. Nine days? It only took nine days for them to set this whole place up. Fences, power source, I'm just saying it's odd. Can we agree on that much?"

Alicia sighed softly, nodding.

"I guess, I can agree on that, but,"

"Then we agree,"

Her eyes rolled seeing that smug smile on her brothers face. Her legs kicked back and forth dangling over the edge of their roof. Staring off toward the neighborhood. A part of her still couldn't believe nine short days had changed everything again. The fences went up, there were men patrolling the street, three hours of power, it felt like before but, it was different. Just beyond the fence the infected were roaming, shuffling through downtown.

"You really think we're gonna be safe here Nick?"

He shrugged softly before he spoke again.

"Don't know. We might but, we shouldn't get too comfortable if you know what I mean?"

Her eyes glanced beside herself, looking at her brother before she nodded softly. 

"Mom's not adjusting to all this so well,"

Her words were barely more than a gentle whisper as she spoke. Alicia had seen how stressed her mother was with strangers running in and out of their Home. Being here, living like this. Her feet kicked back and forth over the edge of the roof watching the people moving around. People mowing their lawns, chatting over their fences, like nothing had happened. Alicia sighed softly, seeing Travis jogging through the street. Eyes frozen and moving with him, as she felt the blush tinting her cheeks.

It had been a little more difficult for them these days. Finding a moment where they could be alone, and hidden away from any possible watching eyes. His jog halted outside their House, sweat shimmering against the sunlight. Every hard inch, on full display right before her watching eyes. Her blush darkened burning her cheeks, as his eyes drifted upwards toward the roof seeing her and Nick. Her heart stopped for a moment, seeing him smile, a bright, perfect smile for her and her alone. Her fingers brushed her hair behind her ear, as she looked down before Travis was off once more jogging through their neighborhood.

"Alicia,"

Her eyes slowly lifted before they gazed directly at Nick.

"What the hell was that?"

She was silent for a moment, unsure as to what he meant. Hoping he hadn't noticed the smile on Travis's face, or the dark blush tinting her cheeks. 

"Hmm?"

"Come on Alicia don't play coy with me, I saw that,"

"Saw what?"

His eyes rolled for a moment.

"I saw the way he looked at you,"

"Who?"

"Travis,"

Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, tugging at the tender flesh as she tried to think of something to say. An excuse, which is exactly what she had to come with. An excuse as to why he'd smiled like that, looking at her. 

"I didn't see anything wrong, he smiled and went on. You're just thinking too much into thing's lately Nick,"

Nick sighed sharply, shaking his head.

"Alicia, that wasn't just an oh hey, how's it going? Smile, that, was something else, that was how he looks at Mom,"

"It wasn't anything Nick, he's Moms fiancé. He's just being nice to us to try and make Mom see he's Husband material,"

She'd believed that at the beginning of everything. The first time her mother told her she was dating Travis, she knew how it went. He had an ex wife, a son that blamed him for his parents not being together. Alicia shook her head softly, thinking back to the beginning, how much everything had changed between them all.

"It didn't look that way to me Alicia. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Her eyes met his own directly, before she looked away with a huff folding her arms over her chest.

"No. There isn't anything I'm not telling you. I don't understand why you care all of a sudden,"

"I'm your brother. I know I haven't been the best but, we got to stick together,"

Alicia kicked her legs a bit harder staring down at the ground below.

"I promise, there's nothing going on Nick. I wouldn't do that to Mom, she's been through so much , and I already know she loves him,"

She felt horrible lying. Saying what she'd known the entire time that she was hurting her mother doing this. Sneaking around behind her back, fucking the man she would be marrying when the world reset in their Home. Even, wearing a pair of her high heels while Travis fucked her bent over the kitchen table last week. Inside, somewhere, she knew this was wrong. But she just wanted to feel, to feel something other than goddamn sadness and feeling sorry for herself. Alicia had always been the perfect daughter, the straight A Student, over achieved and what had it all gotten her? What did she have to show for it all?

Nick sighed softly, nodding beside her, before his eyes turned back toward the neighborhood once more. Staring off toward the distance. Watching the sun as it began its slow descent within the sky. Bright yellow gently fading and turning to oranges and reds, streaking across the sky and casting shadows over their entire neighborhood. 

"You think this is ever gonna end?"

Alicia turned to gaze at her brother as he spoke suddenly.

"I don't know. Maybe, sooner or later thing's have to reset. Maybe they'll find a cure or something,"

"I don't believe it, but, I like to think sooner or later life's gonna be normal again. Maybe not right away but, eventually,"

She smiled softly, nodding.

"Maybe Nick, I just hope the fences stay up until then. If they go down, those things-"

Her words paused suddenly thinking back to what she'd seen during the riot. Dead listless eyes, people in the streets bloody, and screaming, she shivered softly, shaking her head trying to forget the memory.

"They will, if they go down, it won't be from the infected Alicia,"

"Alicia? Nick?"

Her mother's voice broke the small gap of silence between them as she walked out onto the front lawn looking around for them.

"Alicia? Nick?"

Her voice was louder this time.

"Up here Mom,"

Madison turned around hearing her daughter's voice as she looked up at the two of them sitting there. Nick rose his hand waving.

"Come on down, dinners ready you two,"

Neither of them spoke as they climbed down, and headed inside.


	14. I Come Undone at Your Touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Travis share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've failed you guy's at keeping this updated.
> 
> :(
> 
> I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

There was an eerie calm around the table between them all. There was no chatting about school, about Madison's day at work, or if they had plans for the weekend. The soft clinks of forks, against the plates, filled the room where their words hadn't. It seemed like they had less, and less to actually talk about these days. Fences around their entire neighborhood, infected roaming downtown, and the world changing everyday didn't seem like a conversation to be had over the dinner table.

Alicia sighed softly poking her food with her fork. She felt guilty, for everything she'd done recently. For lying to her Mother, for hurting her, but she was just trying to forget her own way. To just feel something other than the sadness she'd been feeling since everything started. Not a single word seemed to escape from any of them as they ate their meal. Trying to toe around the truth that the lives they'd known were changed forever now. Every day the world changed outside the fence, and so did they.

The sound of the door closing filled the gap of silence between them three of them as Travis rounded the corner. Bright smile flashing toward Madison as he leaned down kissing her cheek. Dark eyes fixed across the table at Alicia as she felt the hot blush staining her cheeks. Travis sighed softly, taking his place centered between Madison and Alicia at the table.

"How was your jog?"

Madison spoke in between bites of her food.

"Not too bad, honestly, it felt like the most normal thing I've done the past few weeks,"

Madison reach beside her placing her hand on top of his.

"I'm fine Madison, really,"

Alicia took a few bites of her food, watching the two of them. Seeing the love burning behind her mother's eyes looking at him. Before she saw his eyes watching her once more. Seeming like they were staring at her, watching her watching the two of them. Alicia looked away quickly as she busied herself with her dinner. The silence once more settled over them all as they ate. Alicia could feel his eyes on her, even if they weren't. The look she knew all too well now. Beneath the table, she felt the heat of his fingertips against her leg.

His touch burning like fire, against her soft flesh. His face was expressionless, void of the feeling he felt within himself right now touching her. Alicia looked at him suddenly, eyes wide, teeth biting hard into her bottom lip. Her Mother, Nick, neither of them seemed to notice what was happening. What was right in front of them. His fingers inched upwards along her leg, slipping down. Fingers grasping, and tracing over the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Grasping into her, her teeth gripped harder into the soft, tender flesh of her lip, trying to hold her sounds of pleasure.

Trying to deny the sounds she so desperately wanted to set free. To tell Travis everything she'd been wanting to say since she'd gotten up and felt a hunger inside herself for something nothing but him could fill. His fingers continued inching higher, and higher, until she felt the press of his fingers against her shorts. Teasing her, and causing her to flood more than she was already. Her legs parted on their own, demanding more of the attention she craved from him. His touches became firmer, pulling at her, moving higher, and taking down the zipper on the front of her denim shorts. 

Her eyes looked across the table at her mother, watching her eat, unaware of his hand touching her through her shorts. She couldn't do this, not here, right in front of her Mother like this. She was panting softly, chest heaving, she felt flushed, warm, wet. 

"Mom, can I be excused?"

Her brows furrowed for a moment as Alicia tried desperately to keep her voice steady. To hide what she was feeling, like she'd always done.

"Baby you look flushed, are you Okay?"

She nodded quickly, trying to focus on anything but the pleasure she felt coursing through herself right now. The pure want burning within her veins. The want for more, to feel his fingers buried deep inside her, stretching her, exploring her, and bringing her over the edge. To scream his name for the entire neighborhood to hear. Alicia had never been the type of girl to think such thoughts. Not even with Matt. But with Travis, he brought something out within her. Something she liked. 

"I'm fine, Mom, just a little tired. I want to lay down for a while,"

She tried to smile, to hide the uneasiness she felt knowing her Mother was looking at her while Her fiancé was rubbing her pussy through her shorts. Madison looked at her for a moment. Concern etched on her face and within her eyes.

"Okay, go lay down baby. I'll be in to check on you in a while,"

Alicia eased her chair back, feeling his heated fingers pulling back from her as she did. Alicia stood up suddenly, rushing off from the table toward her room, her hand grasping the doorknob as she pulled the door open and hurried into her room, closing the door behind her as she flopped face down on her bed. Face buried within her pillow. A Gentle sigh escaped from between her lips as she moved her hand down along her body. Her fingers undoing her shorts, as her hand slipped inside. Moving, and touching her wet, bare, flesh beneath her hand like Travis had done moments before.

Feeling the shivers running down the length of her spine and the wetness pooling against her fingers teasing over her pussy. Her legs parted, allowing herself to move further down as she slipped a finger within herself. Feeling how soaked she was, her pussy clenching around her finger, in a hunger like she felt within her. Her hips rose rocking, riding her finger like she rode Travis. Picturing dark eyes, and strong hands, hips rolling between her legs. Bodies entangled, and working together. She moaned softly, slipping a second finger within her as she rocked her hips. Moving faster, and faster. Rolling her hips the way she did when Travis fucked her, whispering in her ear, groaning, and panting, until she came undone. Her teeth gripping into her bottom as she turned over. 

Moaning into her pillow. Enjoying the warmth, the wetness, the heat, she felt on herself right now. Her eyes gently closed, listening to the silence all around her. The calming silence that gently lulled her to sleep.


	15. I'll Take Care Of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm....."
> 
> She could barely form words, only soft sounds, shuddered breathing, moans beneath the hot wandering touches on her skin.
> 
> "Just relax baby girl. I'll take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I am mega late on an update on this but, even though its short here it is!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She'd been asleep half the day.

Lost in her dream world of the days before all this had happened.

Dreaming of his touch.

Hand slipping between her thighs, teasing her, bringing her so dangerously close.

She wanted him.

More than she should have.

He was so much older, divorced, hell he was dating her mother!

But she wanted him.

Craved the touch of an experienced lover.

A man.

She was barely awake, arms wrapped around her pillow, leg dangling off the edge of the bed. Feeling the soft brush of the carpet beneath her bare toes.

Half in a dream like daze trying to wake up.

She'd barely heard the click.

Or felt the pressure of weight shifting behind her on the bed.

Rough, warm fingers running along her legs. Dipping beneath her shorts, and touching her.

"Hmm....."

She could barely form words, only soft sounds, shuddered breathing, moans beneath the hot wandering touches on her skin.

"Just relax baby girl. I'll take care of you."


	16. In This Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days since she'd felt the press of his skin against her own.
> 
> Hot, Warm.
> 
> Since she'd felt the press of his lips against her own, or even the brush of his fingers through her hair.
> 
> It's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some doubt about the relationship this chapter guys.
> 
> Chapters will get longer and more frequent once I finish How Can I say Goodbye.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Three days.

It's been three days since he'd last touched her.

Three days since she'd felt the press of his skin against her own.

Hot, Warm.

Since she'd felt the press of his lips against her own, or even the brush of his fingers through her hair.

It's wrong.

So fucking wrong, she knows deep down, she should feel sick even wanting it.

_Craving it._

But shes too far gone now.

Was gone the minute she'd just ran her hand down into her panties listening to them.

But she didn't care.

Alicia can see them. Smiling, laughing, holding hands every now and then.

She feels jealous sometimes, jealous that she can't do that with Travis. Be in the open, tell the world that she's fucking him and not feel shame or look over her shoulder every time they find somewhere private enough to even share a simple kiss.

But she feels happy seeing her Mother this happy.

God knows she deserves it after Nick, the infected, everything.

She deserves some form of happiness.

But then she looks again, sees her mothers back, staring off toward the distance ahead, and Travis looking at _her._

Smiling, eyes shimmering in the sunset and saying everything neither of them can say right now all in one single glance, and she finds herself questioning everything again.

Questioning if this is right, if they're right, or if it's just a phase, both of them are going through until they get somewhere safe.

Somewhere they can rebuild.

Wait for help to come.

She wonders sometimes if the world reset would he even still be with her or would he just break things off and continue on with her mother like before.

But then she sees his smile, and knows he'd never do that.

They're in this together.


	17. Falling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But falling in love with him, isn't what she should be doing........but she is falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but an update!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She feels his fingers running through her hair.

Slowly.

Tenderly.

It's relaxing.

Calming.

Something she can enjoy even though she knows they don't have long between them.

"I know you're awake," he says, chuckling softly, and she laughs. 

Looking up at him turning slightly and feeling the sheet dropping away just enough to show the tease of bare flesh.

"Been a while since things have been this calm."

"It has."

They both know it has but, these moments give them hope that this won't last forever.

His fingers run through her hair again, tracing along the curve of her cheek, pulling her to him as his fingers grasp tenderly on the nape of her neck.

Kissing her.

She knows they can't be too serious.

Knows fucking him is one thing. Having secret little meetings and working off tension together.

But falling in love with him, isn't what she should be doing........but she is falling.


	18. Falling Together Against The Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm falling for you Travis," she says, and hopes she hasn't just ruined whatever this is between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I know I am so terrible at updating this!
> 
> I will be updating my other Travis X Alicia soon guys.
> 
> Can you believe season 2 is back!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's peaceful out here. 

Just the sound of the waves crashing beside the boat mingling with the gentle hum of the engine.

It's been a while since they've actually known a peaceful day since all this began.

Since the world they all had known had peeled back and been left exposed to this happening around its self.

A Sigh escaped from between pink lips, as blue eyes stared off toward the rippling sea.

Watching the oranges and pinks painting across its glassy surface.

When she feels the warm embrace from behind her.

Smells his scent flooding her every inward drawn breath as his arms hold her tight and her hand touches his arm.

Relaxing back against him as he places a kiss on the shell of her ear.

"You think this is ever gonna get better Travis?" 

She hasn't asked that in a while.

Hasn't asked him that since the begging of this, of them.

He hums against her ear, holding her tighter for a moment as they listen to the silence together.

Lost in this moment of peace they don't know when they'll have again after today.

"I think it will," he says, whispered against her ear.

"There's got to be something left out there. _Somewhere_ left out there for us to go. To rebuild, or at least ride this thing out for a while until we have to move again."

She hears his words and, knows they're true. Knows even if they found somewhere it'd be just a matter of time until the infected roamed their way through or someone bitten showed up and it started all over again.

But somehow, she knows there's hope that somewhere out there is a place untouched and waiting for them.

Alicia turns around in his arms, arms draping over his shoulders as she pushes on the tips of her toes and presses her lips against his own.

Blue eyes gazing up at him, as her teeth find her bottom lip and he smiles.

Hands running along her sides, and stopping on either side of her hips.

"I'm falling for you Travis," she says, and hopes she hasn't just ruined whatever this is between them. That it could be something more between them than just fucking or, working off the tension of the situation happening around them together.

He's silent for a moment, hands running over her once more as his lips find her own once more.

"I'm falling for you too."


End file.
